For example, an electric fan that is an electrical apparatus used in a severe and troublesome site, such as a work site, is desired to be compact, ht in weight, and easy to handle. For example, an electric fan carried with an electric fan main body housed in a case and used with the electric fan main body mounted on the case opened has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. S59-196596: Patent Document 1).